


For Your Entertainment

by Grey_Bard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, Other, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster Gabriel: "What can I say? I'm sentimental" (This vid premiered at Con.Txt 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/gifts).



> **Song** : For Your Entertainment  
>  **Artist** : Adam Lambert  
>  **Pairing(s) and/or Genre** : Gabriel/Everybody Gabriel-centic black comedy character study   
>  **Spoilers** : 215 - Tall Tales, 311 - Mystery Spot, 508 - Changing Channels, 519 - Hammer of the Gods, 513 - The Song Remains The Same, Merrie Melodies - Bugs Bunny Rides Again  
> Warnings: Explicit and bloody hand-to-hand violence, death, short clips and white flashes native to source as well as (canon) careless and heedless use of gods and sacred beings from living religions for the purposes of fiction.
> 
> Notes: Special effects assistance and vid betaing from jmtorres , who taught me all I know. Further viewing and advice from kmanderson, echan , elspethdixon and seanchai. I am a proud member of [The House of Torres](http://houseoftorres.dreamwidth.org/) vidding group.
> 
> Dedicated to Brer Rabbit, who started a lifelong love affair and jmtorres, for whom this should be a religious experience.

 

  
**Download links** :

28 mb iPod-ready MP4 [here](http://belladonna.org/GreyBard/contxt_greybard_foryourentertainment.mp4) (Right click save as)  
   
Megaupload mirror: <http://www.megaupload.com/?d=39SNGDTU>

**Streaming** :

Youtube link - <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7QaYnyLP9Y>

  
Youtube Embedded Video

   


**Lyrics** :

So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace ?  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!  
I bet you thought I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on 'til it's over

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

I'm here for your entertainment  



End file.
